


Winter Reveries

by swtalmnd



Series: Boundary Negotiations and Strange Treaties [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Communicating Like Actual Fucking Adults, Finally, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Selfcest, Threesome - M/M/M, and may I just say, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: An experiment in kissing leads to a lot more kissing and nakedness. Also, there's a cooking lesson. But not a naked cooking lesson.





	Winter Reveries

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! The three-but-really-foursome! Thank you all for your patience, thank you to Dr. QT for cheerreading, thank you to wynnesome for checking my flow and characterization, and as always my most sincere thanks to the lovely kate_the_reader for betaing despite it being Not Her Fandom.

Having finally solved the holo-phone issue enough to keep Steve from having a heart attack the next time he broke one, Tony texted all three of his boys with, "Date night, 7pm, penthouse, right? JARVIS has the new season of GBBO and some candidates for cooking lessons."

He got three different positive reactions. "J, spin the Wheel of Food and get delivery up to the penthouse at seven, for me and the popsicles."

"Going all out, I see, sir," said JARVIS.

Tony snorted. "No giant bunny yet, so, no. I'm just taking care of the boys."

"As you say, sir." JARVIS's tone was dry as dust. "Shall I cue up the Bake-Off for you as well?"

"Yes, dear," replied Tony sweetly. "I'm gonna shower off the smell of progress. I wouldn't wanna give Cap hives."

He also needed to take the edge off if he was going to have PG cuddles for the evening; his body had grown used to the idea that Winter's closeness meant impending orgasms. They'd had a very good few months, and he didn't want to pop a boner and give Steve a scare. He thought about that in the shower, how comfortable they'd become together, and wondered when Bucky was going to try to nudge them all to the next level.

If Steve's fine ass featured a little more prominently than usual in his fantasies, well, no one had to know.

Tony dressed comfortably, a favorite xkcd t-shirt with soft pants that flattered his ass, then headed out barefoot to get started on the coffee. They'd developed a tradition of starting date night with his coffee, and Tony was always gratified at the enthusiasm it got him to have it ready to go.

"Hey, kitten, what's shakin'?" asked Bucky, strolling out of the elevator at seven on the dot and sweeping Tony up into a big hug.

"Don't hog him," complained Steve teasingly, and shamelessly horned in on their hug. "I want kitten time, too."

"Still not a kitten," protested Tony, grinning from ear to ear. "Coffee's ready, do you guys wanna talk teachers now or later?"

"Now's good," said Bucky with an easy grin. "Just let me get a few sips so he doesn't hog all my coffee."

"I'd make you more," teased Tony, feeling a tiny surge of pride to have one of his creations appreciated, even if it was just really good coffee. He handed off their mugs and leaned against the counter to sip his own, smiling behind his cup and watching them cuddle comfortably in front of him. "How's your week been, old man?"

"Well, I got my AARP card," said Steve, sass in full force. "But my walker's on backorder."

"Hey, don't knock those senior discounts," said Bucky, giving him a smacking kiss.

Tony couldn't help but grin at how sweet they were together, cheeks heating just a tiny bit when Bucky saw his smile and shot him a wink. "Well, should we take your old bones to the couch, or talk in here where a second round of coffees might happen?"

"Here," they said in unison, making them all laugh.

Bucky took another big sip and then sighed. "Okay, one more kiss and then I'm gonna let Winter take over so you three can talk about boring shit."

"You're not gonna get to help eat the results, at this rate," said Steve, kissing him again much more affectionately, soft and slow and achingly sweet.

"We'll see if that's good or bad," said Bucky with a smirk. He kissed Steve's nose, then slid over to sling his arm around Tony instead.

Tony felt the shift in posture and turned his face up for his own kisses. "Hey there, murder bear."

"Kotenok," teased Winter. "You're very fluffy today." His metal hand ran through Tony's hair and down his back, and he went in for one more kiss, stopping the caress just short of a grope.

Steve made a wheezing noise while Tony melted against Winter and extended the kiss just a little longer. "You like it when I'm nice to touch," teased Tony, shooting Steve a wink. "All of you."

"Correct," agreed Winter. He took a sip of his coffee and made a happy sound. "You didn't let it get cold."

"I would never," said Steve, hand over his heart or maybe fondling his own chest, Tony was never quite sure which. "Plus, Tony has some cooking teachers for us to choose from."

"That I do," said Tony. "Show us the goods, hun."

"Yes, sir," said JARVIS dryly. The kitchen screens filled up with three profiles, two men and a somewhat severe-looking woman. "All three of the candidates have experience teaching beginners, and are well-rated for their patience, skill at demonstration, and good explanations. Ms. Carvelle had military clearance from her time in the Marines, and Mr. Williams has SHIELD clearance to cater functions for them. All three of them have clean background checks, though you might have Col. Rhodes look at Ms. Carvelle's service record if there is some concern. Mr. Nguyen has the best ratings overall, but has not been previously vetted by any service other than myself."

"What are their specialties?" asked Steve, poking through the profiles with an ease that did Tony proud.

"Ms. Carvelle is renowned for her vegetarian cuisine using fresh, local, seasonal ingredients. Mr. Williams is best known for his soul food, but also an array of other southern American cuisines, including barbecue. Mr. Nguyen makes home-style Vietnamese cuisine, but teaches the basics in American, French, Italian, and several Chinese cuisines as well." JARVIS didn't even sound annoyed at basically reading off the screen for them, and Tony made a mental note to give him some new hardware to grow into soon.

"What do we need to fully vet the third guy?" asked Steve, crowding out the other two people by expanding Nguyen's profile. Nguyen was wearing a cardigan and t-shirt, smiling sheepishly at what Tony thought was probably a phone camera. He was younger than Tony, maybe a little older than Steve's apparent age, and clearly of Vietnamese descent, though his bio said he was born here in New York.

"I like him, too," said Winter, almost a whisper at Tony. "He looks safe."

"None of the three are known for berating students, but he does have the best reputation for kindness," said JARVIS.

"Good to know, thanks, J," said Steve. "Does he have a restaurant or anything?"

"He does. If you like, I can redirect your dumplings to the common floor and order from there instead." JARVIS sounded pleased, and Tony had to wonder if he'd had the guy in mind all along.

Winter sighed, but nodded. "If it's awful, we can get more pierogi," he said philosophically.

Tony kissed him and then said, "Make it so, J."

"Of course, sir." There was a pause, during which Steve and Winter looked through the various beginner classes he normally offered and discussed what they'd like to try first. After a few minutes, JARVIS said, "The Vietnamese food will arrive in 47 minutes. Mr. Barton sends his thanks for the dumplings."

"Thanks, JARVIS," said Winter. He finished off his coffee and sighed. "Let's see how the food is? I want to learn to bake, but some basic meals would be good for Tony."

"Sounds good," said Steve with a grin. "Bucky actually loves cookies, so maybe we can get a special lesson just for a couple kinds."

"I'll give him back now, so he can cuddle before dinner," said Winter. He pulled Tony into another heady kiss, and Tony sighed when he moved away. Winter snuggled up to Steve with less hesitation than usual, laying his hand on Steve's waist and accepting the arm around his shoulders easily.

When Bucky leaned up for a kiss, Tony sighed and moved to reset the coffee gear. "What kind of cookies?" he asked, trying to sound casual. After all, he liked cookies, too.

It had been very long time since someone had baked them just for him, but he could handle sharing.

"I love those little Russian tea cookies," admitted Bucky, snuggling into Steve and stealing another sip of Steve's coffee. "And the ones that are, like, every kinda chocolate in a soft cookie. I always wanted to try one straight outta the oven when it was still all warm."

"Oh, double chocolate chip," said Tony. "The kind that's a soft chocolate cookie with chocolate chips and chocolate chunks, right?"

"Yeah, those are so good," said Bucky with a sigh. "Why, are you gonna learn t'bake 'em?"

"Nope," said Tony. "Winter is."

"I knew he loved me," said Bucky, beaming. "Is this the guy you're goin' with?"

"Maybe," said Steve. "We're having dinner from his restaurant tonight, and JARVIS is gonna do the super-deep background check where we totally invade his privacy before he finds out Winter exists."

Bucky poked through some of the curricula he had posted on his website, pointing out a few things. Tony let them chatter on while he concentrated on coffee, finding the sound as soothing in its own way as the noises of his workshop. Steve took the tray from him when it was done, and Bucky actually swept him over to the big couch, all warm hands and knowing smiles, for the three of them to snuggle up with Tony in the middle.

"So, Winter and I have been talking about boundaries," said Bucky, once they'd settled into a comfortable, loose tangle of limbs and coffee cups.

"Good talks?" asked Tony, perking up. He really did have a thing for Steve's ass, and was happy to admit it whenever it became relevant.

Bucky nodded. "I think so. He's feeling a little jealous and envious both, and so we wanted to maybe shift the boundary just a little so we can all try kissing on each other?" He sounded so unsure, looking over at Steve, so that's where Tony directed his own attention.

Steve was blushing beautifully red, but there was a happy smile on his face to go with it. "I'd like that, yeah. Tony?"

Tony nodded. "Oh, yeah, I'm fully on board," he said. "So, uh, who first?"

Bucky chuckled. "I'm gonna let Winter slide up here with me, and then we wanna watch you two, if that's okay."

They gave a shiver, and then Winter's voice said, "Bucky will keep me calm if it bothers me, kotenok."

"Sounds good to me," said Tony, though he leaned in and kissed Winter first, anyway. "Steve?"

"Yeah, Tony, c'mere." Steve set their cups down and pulled Tony in, smelling like clean laundry and sunshine and the warm musk of his cologne, and the heat of coffee on his breath as those soft-looking lips came in close. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," whispered Tony, closing the gap. It wasn't fireworks but it was a good kiss, full of affection and attentiveness, the two of them working out what they wanted from each other the same way Winter and Bucky were working it out. Except Tony was pretty sure Winter and Bucky had had sex already, as much as they could. He put a pin in that thought and introduced a tiny bit of tongue to his kiss, pulling away when someone behind him made a tiny noise. He licked his lips and turned, looking at them. "Yeah?"

"Da. Yes. Fuck," said Winter, and then maybe Bucky, it wasn't super clear. What was clear was the erection tenting their jeans, the flush on their cheeks.

"Yeah," said Steve, giving a breathless little laugh, red-mouthed and grinning. "So, can I kiss Winter now?"

Winter, and it was definitely Winter now, looked so shy and surprised that it made Tony's heart ache. "Good with me," said Tony, taking their cup and setting it on the table, then leaning back so they could kiss right over him where he'd have the best possible view.

Steve huffed a laugh, clearly aware of what Tony was doing, then leaned in and presented his face. Winter blinked and then slid into motion, pressing his lips to Steve's and kissing him with a determination that Tony couldn't quite place. Tony, for his part, rubbed up and down both their backs soothingly, feeling warmth to his toes and heat in his core over the gorgeous view.

Steve met Winter kiss for kiss, giving back affection that took the edge off Winter's desperation, the two of them melting slowly into sweetness until they pulled apart and Steve said, "Oh."

Winter licked his lips, darted over to kiss Tony, and then snuggled up under Tony's arm like he could somehow be small for a moment. "That was. Good. Good, right?"

"Really good," said Steve, giving him a shy smile. "I think I'm pretty good with whatever boundaries you guys wanna shift from now on, um, for the record." His eyes slid to Tony, smile got a little more heated, and then his look to Winter was so very loving. "I'd like to show you directly how warm I can be, Winter."

Winter made a happy sound and reached out, metal fingers over Steve's cheek. "After dinner," he said, sounding hopeful.

The hand fell away and his expression shifted and then it was Bucky looking up. "You good with that, Tony? Gonna lay one on me, maybe let one of us have ya later?"

"You got it, Buckaroo," said Tony, leaning in to kiss him deeply, finding even that was different than Winter in a way he'd tease out later, because he wouldn't be able to resist analyzing it.

Steve swallowed and said, voice hoarse, "I, yes. Please, that."

"So, we'll have to talk normal sex boundaries," said Tony, because he'd had this talk with Winter but neither of them, and he was determined to keep that openness, the frankness, a part of his sex life. Now that he'd had it, it was such a relief that he wasn't willing to go back to coy guessing and sly allusions. "No bondage, no hitting, no breath play, and only marks I can hide under a suit." Winter loved to mark him, and Tony had given in and accepted the inevitable there. "Generally I prefer condoms when I'm getting fucked, but I like to swallow. No choking me on your cock, seriously, zero breath play."

Steve was red as a beet, but Bucky nodded along. "We don't like ice play or cold, me or Stevie. I like spanking sometimes, but I can go without if it bothers ya."

Steve kissed Tony's hair. "You've covered most of mine. I like to lick, um, everywhere, a lot, so sometimes I might ask about, um."

Tony chuckled and kissed him. "Yeah, Chucky likes a creampie sometimes, I just have to be in the mood for it." He stroked Steve's cheek. "I prefer to bottom but I don't mind topping if that's someone's preference, Winter and I have done it a time or two and he likes me riding him best."

"You're beautiful, glowing atop me like a star," said Winter, the switch smooth this time. They'd gotten easier with it, the two of them sliding through the water of their minds with more grace. Winter had described it once as like a deep, dark well with only enough opening for one of them to be in the light, though they could sometimes entwine enough to share, as long as they weren't trying to do anything complicated.

"You're gorgeous all laid out like that, so warm and solid inside me and under me," said Tony affectionately, unwilling to be embarrassed by how it felt for Winter to admire him that way. He gave his lover a kiss instead, sharing a soft sigh of contentment.

"I've, uh, never bottomed," said Steve shyly. "I'm curious, but."

"But Bucky's too big for a starter set," said Tony, nodding with understanding. "I'm happy to give you a try if you want, I'm a more modestly proportioned package all around."

"You are perfect as you are," said Winter, hand finding and teasing Tony's package. "I love how you fit in my mouth."

Steve swallowed and put a hand on Tony's knee. "Can I see?"

Tony sighed with pleasure and spread. "Food'll be here before we can do much, but yeah, inspect the goods. Doesn't have to be tonight, anyway. We've got time ahead of us to try things out."

Steve nodded. "I'm just, you know, curious. I'm the only one who doesn't know what you look like naked." His hand slid up Tony's knee and Winter ceded the spot, having gotten Tony fully hard for Steve, which made something tingle through Tony that would be intriguing to explore another time. Winter's hand spread Tony's thigh wider, and Steve's fingers slid up over Tony's cock, feeling the shape of it, tugging down his soft pants to bare him to both of them. All of them. "It's pretty."

Tony laughed, but it turned to a moan when gentle fingers traced over his naked erection. "Glad you l-like it," he said, stuttering when one finger smeared the precome welling up at the tip.

"First one I've seen like this, up close," Steve said, giving it a gentle stroke with his big, warm hand. "Circumcised, I mean."

"It's so pretty, even soft," said Winter happily, looking like a kid getting to share his favorite toy. "He tastes good, too."

Steve bent down and licked the tip, then sucked him down to the root with a happy sound, making Tony cry out in surprised pleasure. He was very glad he'd taken the edge off earlier, because the sight of Steve fucking Rogers with his mouth around Tony's cock was a lot for his brain to handle. He slid one trembling hand into Steve's soft hair, the fine strands silk against his fingers, calluses catching in every little tangle. Steve's tongue was just as soft, his lips smooth and perfect as they slid over Tony's spit-slicked cock, and when Winter pulled Tony into a heated kiss, he nearly lost control.

He was saved by the bell, or at least the computer, when JARVIS spoke up. "I hate to interrupt, but your food is on its way up."

Steve pulled off with an obscene pop and a smug grin. "I'll get it, thanks." He wiped his mouth and kissed Winter, then sauntered off to the elevator with a smirk.

Tony laughed and tucked himself away. "That guy is such a fucking troll," he said, staying splayed out right where he was. "Are you sure you want to date him, Winter?"

Winter laughed. "Da, kotenok. He will help us appreciate you like you deserve." His expression was a different kind of smug, and Tony felt a warmth run through him to be someone Winter was proud of being with.

Tony pulled him into a kiss. "He'll appreciate us both, and Bucky, too."

"What's this about Bucky?" said Steve, bringing the bags over to the table. "Up and at 'em, boys, no chopsticks on the comfy couch."

Bucky was the one levering them up and helping Tony, who was still hard despite himself. "You're going to appreciate all of us like we deserve, apparently," he said, giving Tony a kiss and then getting one from Steve as well. "Winter wants me to have first taste, just in case, and then he'll see what he thinks."

"You're sweet on each other," said Steve, his face all soft and fond. "We'll learn his favorite cookies, too."

"And mine, please," said Tony, plopping down in front of the food to start serving. "Though really, I'm partial to cannolis."

"We'll learn those, too," said Steve, before either Bucky or Winter could respond, and his kiss tasted just enough like Tony's own dick to get a whimper.

"I definitely want to slide your cannoli between my lips," said Tony, mouth running off before his brain could catch up. And then he remembered he was allowed to want that, now, and in fact might get it later, and he beamed. "It's only fair."

"Yours was mighty tasty," said Steve with another smirk. "Winter was right about that."

"It's real pretty, too," said Bucky, licking his lips. "I'd like a taste, um, if that's good for you?"

"Yeah, Bucky." Tony gave him a heated look. "I want you, too, not just when you're him. We'll all be lovers, no more worrying you two are hopping some line when you share."

"Lovers," said Steve, a happy little smile taking over his whole face. "I like that."

"Works for me," said Tony with a wink. Bucky and Winter echoed their assent, and just like that, Tony's life had triple the love in it. He hid the wash of emotion that gave him in choosing some food and setting up a plate for himself, but he was pretty sure they saw it, anyway. He had a feeling he'd need all the dignity he could get if they were going to triple-team him later, or whatever else they had planned. Maybe they'd go after Steve instead and that virgin ass of his, now that they had Tony's non-super-sized dick to offer up.

Once everyone was settled in and eating, conversation fell to the food. "I like this," said Bucky, waving half of a spring roll around. "It's interesting."

"Rice noodles, mint leaves, cabbage, and shrimp, in a rice wrapping," said JARVIS helpfully. "The sauce is a traditional peanut mixture."

There was a blink and then Winter said, "Thanks," and took a bite himself. He looked thoughtful, but stayed quiet, sampling a few things before switching back, the two of them deep in their own head for now.

"I'm glad we found this together in our own time," said Tony, reaching out to brush his fingers over one of Steve's hands before going back to his own food. "It was good that we had boundaries at first, I think."

Steve nodded. "It was. It helped me, you know, understanding the two of them, seeing Winter as a person, a sweet man, and not just something that stole Bucky from me sometimes."

Winter shot them a surprised look and then buried his nose back in his food, shy in a way that reminded Tony of that first night, of him hiding his face in Tony's neck while he asked for affection with hard-won words.

"I had no idea how lucky I was when I said yes that first night," admitted Tony. "I really didn't understand how good he really is, how loving and kind and, yeah, sweet. Sweet's a good word for our boy."

"You're making him all squirmy inside," said Bucky, shooting them a wink. "Keep it up."

Tony laughed and told Steve about the time Winter had brought down bite-sized finger foods because Tony had said he was too busy to eat, and then hand fed him while he soldered so he wouldn't collapse trying to get repairs done before Nat had to head out on a mission. He'd even made espresso shots enough to keep Tony going, and then blown him as a reward when it was done, which made Steve blush and look curiously over at Winter's mouth. They'd called up their chat program and were making notes to each other, which Tony found fascinating to watch, although JARVIS blurred the hologram from the back to keep their privacy.

Steve told Tony about the one time he'd woken up to find himself cuddling a stiff, confused Winter and not Bucky, back before everything. They'd had a bit of a comedy of errors, because Winter hadn't wanted to move and risk Steve's morning wood getting any more acquainted with his naked ass than it already was, and Steve hadn't understood why Winter hadn't just gotten up and left.

"He did manage a no there, though," said Steve wryly. "I think that was the start of his no phase, honestly."

"It was," said Winter, glancing over. "I would not be so reluctant now."

Tony grinned. "We'll maybe find out in the morning, I guess," he said cheerfully, full of anticipatory lust, not to mention the delicious food. "So, how's the food rate for you guys?"

"It's good," said Winter. "Bucky and I, we thought, if you're willing." He paused and breathed, and Tony waited patiently for him to process wanting and asking, still so foreign at times. "Could you and Steve have a lesson without us, while we watch with JARVIS?"

"Oh, yeah, that's a great idea," said Tony, not sure when he'd been roped into taking these lessons, too, but finding he didn't so much mind. "I won't be able to make every lesson, but I can sit in sometimes."

"Plus, teaching Tony anything is a good test of patience," said Steve, mouth quirked up on one side.

Tony tried to be offended but he ended up laughing instead, because he knew he tested Steve's goodwill every time they did any kind of team drills or combat training. "You're not wrong. JARVIS, get started on the invasive background check and set up monitoring protocols, level zero."

"Yes, sir," said JARVIS. "I should have everything back within the week."

"What's level zero?" asked Steve curiously.

Tony chuckled. "Anyone who works directly with the Avengers is passively monitored for things like suspicious influxes of money or upticks in their lifestyle, as well as buildup of debt that might make someone do dumb shit, and family and friends in medical or financial distress. Basically the same stuff a spy would track when looking for someone to turn and infiltrate or steal for them." He shrugged. "It's pretty much a shitty thing to do, and I make up for it by helping out anyone who gets flagged if at all feasible."

"Sir arranges for salary increases, medical intervention, or simply gives people money through various charities to help prevent espionage. He has a very loyal group of employees as a result." JARVIS sounded proud all over again, and Tony could admit at least to himself that it had been a genius idea to plug up potential leaks with kindness instead of firing people already fallen on hard times. Especially since it had largely been JARVIS's idea.

"That's real sweet of ya, Tony," said Bucky, nibbling on another spring roll.

Steve chuckled. "It's real good strategy, too."

"Less expensive in the long run," said Tony with a shrug. "Makes it desirable to be on my payroll, too. People talk, word spreads. We get a lot of referrals of loved ones now when there's an opening."

"I'm glad," said Steve, kissing Tony's hair softly. He straightened up and almost pulled off a straight face as he added, "All right, let's finish this up so we can get naked."

Too bad his blush gave him away.

A very Bucky smile spread over their features, and he shot Tony a wink. "We've got an idea for what we want, if you're up for it. Maybe we oughta let Stevie eat his fill first, though, so he don't choke on his noodles."

"No choking," said Steve, shooting Tony a wink. "We'll finish up and then go see how big Tony's bed really is."

Tony started eating a little faster. Steve's newfound enthusiasm was a very pleasant surprise, and he couldn't wait to get someone's something somewhere before he exploded from sheer anticipation. They all fell silent while the super soldiers shoveled in the extra calories, and Tony made a mental note to stock plenty of sustaining treats in case they needed snacks between rounds in the future. Winter sometimes did; Tony got great joy out of feeding him, and he wanted the chance to try it with Steve and Bucky, too.

That thought led to another, about the field rations they took on long missions and how much he hated them, which led to thoughts about nutrition and taste and their cooking lessons, and he wasn't sure how long it had been when he was surprised out of his musings by a mouth on his, by two sets of strong, gentle hands lifting him out of his chair and two big men snuggling him close.

"What's got you so quiet, babydoll?" asked Bucky, dropping kisses along the back of Tony's neck and shoulders.

Steve kissed his forehead. "Anything important?"

Tony shook his head. "Just thinking," he said. "Nutrition stuff, not really my area, something I might punt down the line."

"Nothin' you gotta keep in mind for the next few hours," teased Bucky, turning Tony's head for a kiss. He shivered against Tony's back, and the next kiss was Winter through and through, love and possessiveness and a wanting that had never lost its desperate edge.

"I only need you three," said Tony, trying to be flippant and knowing he failed from the way Winter's eyes darkened, from the needy noise Steve made.

Tony found himself swept up into Steve's arms while Winter went ahead to make sure the bedroom was ready, and he laughed and allowed it just so he could cuddle closer. "Strength kink, check," he teased, thinking back.

Steve chuckled. "You're fun to manhandle," he said, sliding his hand up Tony's thigh and leaning in for a kiss before he trailed after their lovers. "I've wanted this for a while."

"Me, too, Bomb Pop." Tony smiled as they came into the bedroom to find the lube and condoms set out, the bed turned down, and their soldier naked and flaunting himself in the middle of the pile of pillows by the headboard. "I always want that, though."

"You love me," said Winter, holding his arms out.

Tony wriggled out of his clothes and crawled up the bed, shamelessly showing his ass off to Steve and snuggling between Winter's legs for a kiss. "So, how are we doing this? Mouths, hands, fucking?"

"I want to taste you," said Steve, blushing. "I want to see you sucking Bucky."

Winter let out a happy growl. "I want that, too, and to finally taste Steve myself."

"It sounds like we have a plan, though I vote one recipient at a time," said Tony, smirking. "Since Winter's right here, why don't you and I share a taste of him?" He moved to one side, giving Winter another kiss and working his way down, leaving the field open for Steve.

Steve stripped in less than ten seconds flat and climbed in after them, straddling Winter's left thigh while Tony slipped a leg over the right, the two of them gently urging Winter to spread wider. Steve took Winter's wide-eyed face in one big hand and kissed him, over and over, until the tension bled out of him and he looked dazed and wanton. "Can I suck you off, Winter?"

"Please," Winter breathed, left hand threading in Steve's hair while the right stroked over Tony's back and shoulders. "We'll both, we can share." 

He licked his lips and then Bucky spoke up and added, "Steve's on Winter's side, that, that's good."

Steve let out a soft sound of want. "Yes, fuck, yes."

Tony hmmed and felt smug to know they'd been close to sharing him for ages, and now he got to share them instead, kissing up Bucky's neck and nibbling at his ear. "Now we can all enjoy you."

Tony swept his hand up from hip to shoulder, watching and listening for reactions. He knew the body beneath him but Bucky was bound to like slightly different things than Winter, not the least of which was bottoming for Steve. Tony let himself explore, licking and kissing, gentle biting that grew less gentle when he got a good reaction. He worked his way down while Steve was still busy drowning Winter in kisses, and the undemanding push of Bucky's fingers in his hair told him he was on the right track. 

Tony skipped down to Bucky's knee to lick and bite up that strong thigh, to leave a shamelessly possessive mark at the top where it started to curve inward toward his balls. Those were next, the taste and shape familiar under Tony's tongue but the way Bucky tugged and directed him by his hair a delightful change. Tony gave equal attention to both sides down here, not wanting to show any favoritism with Steve still kissing, big hands squeezing their pecs and pinching both nipples, making their hips jerk and squirm for Tony.

"I'm gonna blow them now, is that okay?" Tony looked up to meet Steve's eyes.

Steve let out a sound of pure lust at the sight of him, one that got an echo out of Winter's kiss-wet mouth. "I'll help in a sec, but I wanna see that," he said, licking his lips. "I wanna see you lovin' our boys with your mouth."

"You want to see me with my mouth full of cock, you mean," teased Tony, but he got to it, licking up their substantial length and slipping his mouth over the fat head. 

The taste was the same as he knew, the shape and weight, but it felt new knowing that Bucky could feel this directly, that he was sharing the sensation instead of just echoes filtered through Winter's point of view. Tony suckled and worked his mouth down, taking Winter into his mouth and throat, taking Bucky into himself. He pulled back to swallow, to get a deep breath, and he met Steve's eyes as he did it again, sinking with luxurious slowness down onto that cock and letting it spread his lips wide, letting it fill his throat with its thickness. 

Steve made another needy sound and stroked Tony's cheek, traced the stretch of lips around his lover's dick. "God, Tony. You're so beautiful."

"Always," said Winter, voice rough and eyes dark. The metal hand pulled Steve back in for another kiss, while the flesh hand tugged on Tony's hair, encouraged him to back off and breathe, to stop showing off for Steve and show off for them instead.

Tony let his eyes fall shut and concentrated on the sensual instead of the visual, pulling back and bobbing his head, using his hands to stroke and tease where his mouth had left slickness in its wake. Soon enough he felt the bed shift and Steve's mouth slid alongside his, encouraged him to pull away. Tony opened his eyes enough to kiss Steve obscenely around the head of their cock, tongues toying with it and each other in a playful dance.

"Fuuuuuck," they moaned, neither Bucky nor Winter really, just need and want and love in their voice in such measures that it overrode anything else.

Steve and Tony somehow coordinated sliding down the shaft with their lips around either side, Steve's hand joining up with Tony's and helping keep the rhythm. They paused at the head to lick and kiss every few strokes, and when Tony looked up, Bucky and Winter were wrecked, nothing but need left now, eyes barely open like they couldn't bear to stop watching. Tony closed his and put his attention back on what he was doing, the two of them finding something like a rhythm, trying not to get too distracted with the kissing, though it was during one of those kisses that Winter made the most amazing sound and came. Bucky's swearing rose up after as Tony and Steve lapped at the flow, taking it on their faces, in their mouths, sharing the taste and feel of it.

"I'd say that was a success," said Tony, opening the eye that didn't have come on the lashes to give Steve a saucy look.

Steve laughed and swiped the come away, rather ineffectually given the slickness coating his thumb. "Yeah, Tony, it was good."

They turned to watch Bucky and Winter pant and stare at the ceiling, a grin on their face and a sheen of sweat on their flushed body. "So, so fucking good."

Steve got up and fetched a warm, wet cloth, taking the time to clean Tony's face before himself, and Bucky as well for good measure. He and Tony settled in the curves of Bucky and Winter's arms, hands clasped across the magnificent expanse of their abs.

The quiet moment let them all gather themselves and it was Winter who spoke up once he'd caught his breath. "Now, I want my taste of America's dick."

They all cracked up laughing over that, and it loosened him up before he could get nervous all over again. Winter staked his claim shamelessly, all in now that he had the green light just like he'd always been with Tony, pouncing and rolling with Steve and then pulling Tony in far more gently. "You, too, kitten."

Steve lay back, breathless and grinning, and put his hands behind his head. "I'm all yours, gentlemen."

Tony was the one who gave a little growl and kissed him hard, biting at that full lower lip. He'd fantasized about Captain America's body long before he'd met Steve or Bucky, and he wasn't about to waste another moment not licking any part of him. Steve's mouth mostly tasted like kisses and sex, but that was okay because Tony's own mouth tasted the same way. He bit down along Steve's jaw, ceding the kiss to Winter so his lover could finally get a chance to be with Steve on purpose, out front, and not just along for the ride.

"I want to just lick and bite and, fuck, Steve, how are you this hot while they're this hot and I'm just, just me?" Tony's voice trailed off at the end there, his mouth too busy trying to see if he could even make a mark on Steve's neck.

He was surprised to find strong fingers tugging his hair up until he could be coaxed into a very hot, fierce three-way kiss. "You are my beautiful miracle, moy cvet," Winter growled.

"We'd never have gotten here without you," said Steve, voice rough and eyes full of things Tony didn't want to try to read just now. "You're as exceptional as any of us. And as hot."

Tony kissed them again to silence all the damned sincerity they were spouting.

Bucky had other ideas, though, pulling away to add, "Winter and me might still be fighting without you, you know. And Steve's right, you're fucking hot, Tony."

Tony sighed and pressed his forehead against each of theirs. "Yeah, okay, reassurance accepted. Now can I please get back to seeing how long hickeys last on Steve? It's for science."

They laughed again and there was a little more teasing and kissing before they really got back to it, with Winter and Bucky and Tony all three making bite and kiss marks on Steve's stupidly broad chest and watching as they slowly vanished. Then Winter sucked on one of those tempting nipples, so Tony had to go for the other, and Steve moaned and buried his hands back in both of their hair, and the mood shifted back to sex for real this time. Tony spread his hands over Steve's body, moved his tongue and teeth and lips over that perfect skin, worshipped at every rise and curve of muscle on his way down to the big prize. 

Winter followed Tony down, and it was a delightful contrast, making love in collaboration with him, pleasuring Steve together instead of trading pleasures of their own. They moved differently than he and Steve had, the two of them more inclined to nibble and tease, to toy with Steve's foreskin and twine their tongues around the head, not in a kiss but to enjoy the taste of his precome, the sound of his gasps. Steve groaned when Tony sucked him to the root, followed by a whimper when Winter did the same, the two of them trading off like they were sharing a popsicle.

Tony let himself enjoy the playfulness of it, the intimacy between him and Winter and the way Steve spouted swears and pet names in equal measure as they each showed him tricks they'd learned. Winter's technique was as direct as a freight train compared to Tony's, but it made the tease worse when Tony took over, all sly tongue and teasing lips. Winter dived down to lick Steve's hole without so much as a by your leave, and Steve nearly levitated off the bed with shocked pleasure.

"Soon, gonna, fuck, soon!" Steve warned, and Winter nudged Tony, giving him a nod to go ahead and finish Steve off.

Winter did love rimming, and a whole new ass to tongue was apparently treat enough for him. He used his hands to hold Steve up and Tony shifted to one side to better accommodate their new division of labor, peeking up to see Steve's face and marvel at how wrecked he looked. He made a pleased sound and sucked harder, wanting to swallow this time, greedy for the taste of Steve's come coating his palate. He used his tongue as best he could, but as big as Steve was, Tony had to put most of his effort into just taking him. Steve's thrusts were shallow like he couldn't seem to control his hips, his voice nothing but whimpers as he chased his orgasm.

Tony got a hand on Steve's tight balls and that was it, a good squeeze and Steve was shooting off, thick pulses down Tony's throat and into his mouth as he pulled back to catch the last of it. Like Winter, Steve came copiously, but not ridiculously, so Tony swallowed it and moved up to kiss him, amused to see Winter still licking away. "He really does love doing that," said Tony.

"Me, too," said Steve, his hand drifting down to Tony's ass. "I've been wanting to eat you out forever."

Winter's head popped up and he grinned, mouth red and wet. "I would like to watch, I never get to see his face when I'm licking him open."

"It's a deal," said Steve, as though Tony got no say whatsoever. Which, fair, since they'd surprised Steve with it just a minute ago, he supposed.

"I agree to all manhandling and tonguing plans, if it matters," Tony teased, getting reassuring kisses from everyone involved.

They manhandled him shamelessly, getting him onto his back with the two of them kneeling up at his feet for a moment, staring down in a way that made Tony feel very self-conscious indeed.

At least until Steve's face went all soft and needy and he said, "He's so beautiful, isn't he?"

"My light shines brightest of all," agreed Winter, possessive in his loving despite the situation.

Bucky shivered in after that and grinned. "It's hard to believe he lets us all have him, with everything that's happened."

"No one's having anyone yet, Buckaroo," said Tony impishly, though he spread his legs and posed to hide the nerves fluttering through him. "I believe I was promised super tongue?"

Steve flushed and laughed. "Tony, sweetheart, why are you like this?" he said, but it was fond and followed by kisses and snuggles on both sides, Tony the naked meat in a super soldier sandwich.

Their hands felt huge, Steve's even bigger than Bucky's, and it was Bucky's hand petting him, though Winter got his metal hand underneath to squeeze Tony's ass appreciatively while they touched him all over. He winced once when Steve prodded the reactor too hard, but otherwise everything felt good and more than good, new and familiar and so full of the affection that he'd been missing for a lot of his life before this, before them. Tony found himself at a loss for any words other than their names, all their names, losing himself in the feeling of them passing him back and forth for kisses while they caressed and explored his body.

Even with his eyes closed and his cock hard enough to be distracting, Tony could tell whose mouth was whose by the way they kissed him.

Winter kissed the way he always did, like drowning, like Tony was the only thing keeping him from floating away. Bucky's kisses were softer, sweet sips and longer drinks at Tony's mouth and the pleasure he could find there. Steve was a different kind of desperate than Winter, so full of affection, so eager to prove that he belonged there, too, that Tony was the one being sweetly reassuring back.

Steve's kisses started moving downward, that big body as graceful as ever as he slid down the bed and planted himself between Tony's legs. Tony and Winter both looked down, watching as Steve took another greedy taste of Tony's dick, just enough to make his eyes flutter closed in pleasure before moving down. He sucked Tony's balls, one and then the other, looking up and asking sheepishly, "Do you shave these?"

Tony nodded, going all pink; he used to just trim but Winter had asked about shaving, and they'd experimented to find he liked it bare underneath but preferred a neat thatch above, which Winter considered an acceptable compromise.

"I shave him," said Winter proudly. "Face, too. He trusts me."

Tony wriggled and nodded, feeling a squirm of happy embarrassment. "I do, yeah. You can help next time, maybe."

Steve made a needy sound and nodded. "And maybe you'll do me, too?"

Bucky was the one who smirked down at him and said, "I remember you didn't have much before you got all big, you missing that?"

Steve went red and nuzzled at Tony's balls again. "I miss being small for you sometimes, and how good it felt when you touched me down there."

That drew a greedy moan from Tony this time, thinking again of what they'd said about Steve topping gorgeous Bucky, all skinny limbs and thick cock. "Fuck, yeah, we'll find a way to make it good like that again, Steve."

"We've got all of us to think of ways to please you, puppy." That was Winter, and the nickname made Steve laugh in surprise. "Tony is very creative and generous."

"You, too, freezer pop," said Tony, pulling Winter in for a kiss. He let out a surprised whimper when Steve's tongue slid along the crease of his ass. Those big hands spread him wide and Steve went to town, tongue slick and agile, licking at Tony like it was all he'd ever wanted to do in life. 

Winter stared down at Tony's face with an intensity that would have been unnerving if his face wasn't so full of love. He stroked over Tony's chest and belly, avoiding both the reactor and his cock for now, just watching as his lover fell apart under another man's tongue. Tony stopped trying to resist or censor himself and let go, hands sliding into Steve's hair, strands fine and soft now that most of the product was gone. His technique was different than Winter's but it was hard to explain how, just that he'd never mix the two of them up in the dark.

Steve worked his tongue into Tony and Winter was the one who made a lustful noise, but Bucky was the one who kissed him, kissed his chest just below the arc, kissed the tip of his dick before swallowing the full length. Tony was saved from his own brain by another wave of pleasure that washed away the thought that he'd be a lot easier to take than anyone else in the room.

Bucky sucked him like he was a treat, with the same enthusiasm as Steve was showing his ass, unbridled eagerness to pleasure their lover. One of Tony's hands ended up in Bucky's hair instead but he couldn't keep his eyes open, couldn't give much thought to any of his senses other than touch, the slick slide of tongues and mouths and lips becoming intimately acquainted with him. Tony felt the end long before it happened, a tingle at the back of his neck, the base of his balls, the tips of his toes. He neither resisted nor chased the sensation, spreading just a little wider under their hands while his dick jumped and his hole fluttered, a surrender that got him renewed efforts on all fronts.

Tony wasn't sure how long super soldier stamina held up against his own libido, but when his orgasm came it sent his vision whiting out like the brightest beam from the arc reactor, exploding through his whole body in diminishing waves that curled his toes and stole his breath.

When he was done, he cracked his eyes and looked down to find two obscenely wet-mouthed men looking back up at him, smug as anything.

"If you two look that satisfied, I don't want to imagine how I must look," said Tony, mouth engaging before his brain had fully rebooted.

Instead of laughing, the two of them kissed with showy intent, right over Tony's toppled cock. If he hadn't just come hard enough to lower his IQ, that alone would have been enough to get him going, and Tony groaned and flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling instead. "Lethal."

"You knew that when you said yes the first time, kotenok," said Winter, curling up on one side of Tony for kisses that showed just how much he'd learned since then.

Tony purred when his other side acquired its own super soldier, letting his chin be tipped to the other side for more kisses. "You like that about all of us," Steve said slyly, knowingly, between sweet pecks of soft lips.

"I love that about all of you," corrected Tony with a very satisfied purr. He wasn't entirely sure where this foursome thing was going, but he was positive he was going to enjoy the ride.

* * *

"So, scheduling-wise, I definitely won't be able to make all the lessons," Tony said, bouncing around the newly-remodeled kitchen on Steve's floor. They'd mostly moved Winter and Bucky up to Tony's floor, and Steve as well, though they all still had their own space down here. The kitchen had been redone to accommodate up to six Avengers in cooking lessons, with extra ovens, tons of counter space, and the living room turned into a dining area with a table that could be expanded to seat up to 14 with JARVIS's help.

After spending some quality time with Pepper, legal, and a whole lot of very restrictive NDAs, Chef Nguyen was on his way up in the elevators to meet them, inspect the space, and hopefully give them their first lesson.

"I know, Tony," said Steve, pulling him in for a calming hug, using his strength shamelessly to pen Tony in until he relaxed and buried his face in Steve's pecs, breathing in the familiar smell of him. "Winter and I will keep your skills up."

"I gotta make cookie day, though," Tony mumbled, the sound muffled in Steve's sinfully tight shirt.

"The elevator is arriving," said JARVIS.

Tony pulled away and ran his fingers through his hair, shooting Steve a sheepish, grateful grin. They turned to face the elevator, having sacrificed the foyer for space along with the rest. The doors opened and Thanh Nguyen exited, face lighting up in a grin when he saw two actual superheroes waiting for him. His handsome face seemed familiar already, after Tony had read through the entire, invasive file JARVIS and Natasha had gathered on him, and it was easy for Tony to step forward and offer his hand for shaking.

"Chef Nguyen, it's good to finally meet you," said Tony, doing him the courtesy of assuming he knew which of them was which.

"Thanh, please, Mr. Stark," he said, shaking firmly but not showily. "Captain," he added, doing Steve the same courtesy.

"Tony and Steve, if we're gonna be your students," said Steve, putting on that old-world charm that never failed to impress. "Did you want some tea or coffee after your ordeal?"

"Oh, coffee would be wonderful," Thanh replied, "although it wasn't too much of an ordeal. Ms. Potts is very kind."

"You must've impressed her with your willingness to sign your rights away," said Tony cheerfully, going over to the coffee rig he'd had added when he ordered their equipment. He could do one thing in the kitchen exceptionally well, so he was determined to do it in this kitchen, too. Well, okay, two things if you counted sex. Four if you counted each super soldier separately.

"She'd mentioned there might be a third student of a more confidential nature," inquired Thanh gently, barely a question at all.

Steve took over conversation smoothly while Tony's brain ran itself aground on the idea of sex on every surface in the new space and why they hadn't had it yet. "We're having a test lesson first, but there's room for up to six here and a few of our other team members have expressed interest in joining us from time to time. I hope that won't be a problem?"

Thanh chuckled. "Not for what you're paying me. Honestly, I could do nothing but teach here for a year and retire on what you're paying me."

Tony snorted. "You'll earn it if Barton ever tries to join us," he said, shooting Steve a wink. "What's our lesson for today, anyway? JARVIS got in equipment for your entire course catalog, and I don't think all the ingredients in here are for today."

"Will Jarvis be joining us?" asked Thanh, moving around the kitchen now, inspecting the half-dozen student stations, the ovens, looking in the pantry, the walk-in fridge, the fridge-sized freezer. They were feeding super soldiers and the occasional god, so Tony had gone big to avoid future redos.

"I am afraid I do not have the required corporeality, nor do I desire it," said JARVIS.

Tony chuckled. "No bodies for you, other than being my copilot sometimes," he promised. "JARVIS is my AI, he runs the building for us, among other things."

"A ghost in the machine," said Thanh wonderingly, looking up at the ceiling as most people did when speaking to or about JARVIS. "Well, the equipment here is far better than I have used except in the best restaurants. I thought today we would make bánh xèo. Erm, how many will we need to make?"

"I should have two meals' worth at least," said Steve, rubbing the back of his neck. "So maybe if everyone makes double?"

Thanh nodded. "Easier math that way," he said with a chuckle.

Tony brought over three cups of coffee, having made Thanh's the way he normally took it at his local coffee shop because there was no use pretending he hadn't been thoroughly spied on. "My one culinary speciality, caffeine."

"Your coffee is the best, baby," said Steve, shooting Tony a wink and taking a luxurious sip. "Oh, and you used the good sugar for me."

"I always will, now that I know you like it better," teased Tony. "This guy went weeks preferring brown sugar in his coffee and never bothered to say anything, as though I couldn't have switched."

Steve shrugged. "I'm still not used to just getting what I want when I want it," he said, his face holding just enough humor that Tony was pretty sure he knew what he was saying.

"Don't let it get out that I gave Captain America subpar sugar," said Tony with a chuckle.

"The honey in mine is exquisite, thank you," said Thanh, a wryness to his tone that said he wasn't sure how he felt about the perfect cup of spy coffee. "I suppose I'm glad I passed your tests and was considered trustworthy enough."

Tony shrugged. "Don't take it personally, no one's allowed in the residential floors without a thorough probing. Just be glad it wasn't literal."

Steve nearly snorted his coffee, but Tony thought the little shit deserved it and had no guilt.

"So, what are bánh xèo?" asked Steve, once he'd recovered. "I'm afraid there's a lot of food nowadays I've never tried."

"They're those pancake things you and-," he coughed to cover the slip, "you keep devouring by the dozens," said Tony. "We like all the fillings, so we can go to town there, but we'll want to make a whole lot because the downstairs kids like them, too."

"There are children?" asked Thanh, surprised, fortunately distracting him from Tony's verbal slip.

Tony cracked up and Steve was the one who explained, "He means the other Avengers. The common floor is the lowest residential floor, so food often ends up there if there's ever leftovers."

"And sometimes I just have JARVIS spin the wheel and send food down to make sure everyone's eaten something hot recently," said Tony impishly. "Barton has the adulting skills of a frat boy."

"So, what do we need to start with?" asked Tony, after another sip of his own delicious drink.

"Once we've properly appreciated your excellent coffee, we'll gather the ingredients to prepare fillings first. After that, we'll make as many pancakes as we need, and then it will be time to eat."

"I appreciate a solid plan," said Steve, lips twitching again.

Tony snorted. "Stop trolling me while the nice chef is here, Bomb Pop." He shot a wink at the camera for Winter's benefit; he and Bucky were curled up in their rooms watching the whole thing, and would decide how they felt about joining them for dinner on their own terms. "All right, coffee, clean hands, and then we gather items according to our sensei's instructions."

"That's Japanese," said Thanh, shooting Tony a sternly raised eyebrow.

Tony shrugged. "And chef is French," he replied.

"You'll get used to the nicknames. It's how Tony shows affection," said Steve dryly. He finished off his coffee and came over to steal Tony's empty cup, dropping a kiss on his hair out of pure stubbornness. He'd agreed to keep from making out during lessons, but categorically refused to hide his affections for any of his lovers.

"I see," said Thanh, both eyebrows up now. "Well, since what happens in the tower stays in the tower, I guess I won't worry about it."

"You've got it, now, teach." Tony followed Steve over to the bank of sinks, washing his hands while Steve meticulously cleaned the cups and rinsed off Tony's coffee stuff as well. "Hey! No tossing coffee grounds down my nice new disposals. What are you, from the '40s or something?"

Steve's brows knit. "Where are they supposed to go?"

"Compost," said Tony, showing Steve the divided trash again. "Anything food-related goes here, recyclables go here, and trash in the last one. JARVIS can tell you if you're not sure. Disposals are just for stuff you can't avoid rinsing down the sink."

"Huh," said Steve. "Someone should tell Clint that."

"I do try, Captain," said JARVIS, with a very put-upon sigh.

Tony rubbed his forehead and sighed, too. "All right, Legolas' uselessness aside, what are we grabbing?"

Thanh took a moment to wash his own hands, and then waited politely for Steve to finish rinsing the last cup before they all trooped into the fridge. Steve was given a divided plastic bin to hold, and they loaded up on shrimp, pork, chicken, fresh rice noodles, and a variety of fresh herbs and vegetables.

"We'll do quick pickled carrot and radish," said Thanh, adding a few more things to the non-meat side of the bin, and then gesturing for Steve to head out.

The lesson started back at the sinks, washing and identifying everything, peeling and deveining shrimp, making sure the raw meats were kept separate and everything cleaned up before moving on to the vegetables and herbs. They were taught to chiffonade mint, carrots, and radish; how to make a quick pickle brine; how to season and cook tender chicken, shrimp, and pork. All the way through, Chef Thanh corrected them gently rather than harshly, even when Tony nearly singed his fingerprint off when he was distracted by the way Steve's pecs danced when he was enthusiastically chopping onions.

Eventually they had a good variety of covered dishes, both kept warm in the oven and cold in the fridge, and had once again cleaned the work areas completely. 

The pancakes themselves took a certain eye and sense of timing that, surprisingly, Tony picked up before Steve did. It reminded Tony a little of his coffee prep, judging by the smell and look and feel of the thing, by some inner sense that told him when it was time to flip, time to add to the growing stack next to them. After a few burnt disasters, Steve's tended to be a little light, but by the end Tony's and Thanh's were nearly impossible to tell apart. 

They were just setting up to eat when Winter came striding in, looking nervous but determined. His hair was up in a messy bun and he was wearing worn jeans and one of Tony's Black Sabbath shirts over a red henley out of Bucky's closet with the sleeves pushed up. He had on their favorite designer boots, stylish but practical, and looked about as soft as Tony had ever seen him outside of bed.

"Ah, hello! I am Thanh," said the chef, sliding over to hold out a hand in greeting.

Winter shot Tony a nervous look, but he shook hands and licked his lips. "I'm Winter. I, ah, I'll be your other student."

"Hm. We'll have to stock gloves for you, unless the hand is dough-proof?" said Thanh, looking down at the silver glint of Winter's left hand and forearm.

Winter twitched like he wanted to hide, but he shook his head. "Hand's sealed, just have to keep it out of the higher vents." He rolled his wrist and the forearm vents rippled in demonstration. "Tony hates cleaning weird shi- er, stuff out of it."

Thanh laughed. "You don't have to keep it PG around me, Winter," he said. "So, this is the person I'm never, ever to speak of, yeah?"

"Yeah," said Steve, his face serious now. "You can't ever tell anyone you've seen, met, or even heard of him outside the footage from DC."

Thanh's expression showed that he understood completely that if he did, he and anyone he told would officially become Captain America's enemies. "Ah, yes, that's. I did think the arm seemed familiar. Well, Winter, I'm glad to see you're on the side of the good now."

"Da, I am. Now, let's see if this food is also on the side of the good, yes?" Winter sat at the table, expectant and hopeful.

Tony brought the last of the warm dishes over on a tray. "Did we want tea with this?" he asked.

"You three get started," said Thanh, clearly appreciating the excuse to take a moment to himself. "I'll make up a pot of something. I saw quite a variety in one of the cupboards."

"Bruce likes tea," said Tony. "Come on, Chucky, let's try these fresh instead of delivery." He sat at Winter's side and reached out, taking lids off containers, shoving in spoons and letting the clink of dishes and murmur of conversation drown out whatever Thanh was dealing with. He'd accept or he wouldn't, but Tony was determined that at the very least Winter was going to get a great meal out of it.

Thanh brought tea on a tray, something fragrant and floral that melded sweetly with the savory dishes on the table. He poured out four cups and sat at Steve's side, the four of them curved around the oval table and generally within reach of all of the food. "How did we do?" he asked, eyes lighting inevitably on Winter.

Winter swallowed his mouthful and smiled, sweet and shy as anything. "It's delicious, Chef Thanh. Thank you."

"Just Thanh is fine," he corrected, that gentle patience back in his tone. "Now, have you cooked anything before?"

Winter shook his head. "I'll need the basics to start with, I mean, I watched your lesson and I think I'll have no problem with some of it, but some of it I just didn't get."

"Winter and I could both use a basics of the modern kitchen lesson or three before Tony comes back to join us again," said Steve sheepishly. "I mostly watched what you two did and copied it."

Tony nodded. "Maybe while I'm off to Wakanda next month, unless Winter and Bucky want to visit the goats?"

Winter chuckled. "The goats have undoubtedly forgotten us already," he said, but his face looked fond. "I'm not ready to argue with anyone about leaving the country."

Tony scoffed. "Can't get stopped for your passport if no one can prove you exist, Slenderman." He winked and nudged his knee against Winter's. "Probably a good idea to wait until we've premiered you, though, just in case."

"I'm not sure T'Challa wants me stuck in Wakanda again," said Winter wryly, "No matter how much Shuri likes me."

"White Wolf," teased Steve, letting out a little teasing howl that Tony shamelessly echoed.

Thanh shook his head and laughed. "You know, I'm not sure anyone would believe me, even if I was foolish enough to talk." He took a big bite of his own food, a small smile lingering as he chewed.

Tony leaned over and kissed Winter's cheek just to watch the surprised pleasure wash over his face. "Just wait until you meet Barton."

"You rang?" said Clint, dropping out of a ceiling vent with something resembling grace. "Wow, that looks great."

Steve gestured magnanimously at the spread. "Pull up a chair and eat, asshole."

"There's the love," said Clint, straddling the chair backwards and reaching for a pancake with one very unclean hand.

Winter grabbed his wrist. "Wash. Plate. Now."

"Aww," said Clint. "Well, at least you didn't break me."

"He doesn't like you that way," teased Tony. "That's Bucky."

Clint perked up. "Does this mean I have a chance with the three, er, four of you?" he asked, going to the sink.

Tony couldn't help laughing at the look of mortification on Steve's face. Life with three lovers in two super bodies might not be perfect, but it was certainly fun. "No way, Katniss. My dance card is super full."

"Will Clint be joining us for lessons?" asked Thanh curiously.

The answer came instantly and simultaneously from everyone but Clint: "No."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not marking this complete because I want to post some of what I think you kids today call 'timestamps' later, but this is the end of the, erm, plot. If you can call it that.


End file.
